wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Beards on the Run 3 – A New Friend
Transcript on screen: Springfield, MO. Video opens with Driftless Pony Club, minus Sam (and with Jeff drumming instead of Nate). Craig starts singing "When We Live in Houses and Eat on Merry-go-rounds." Shot of Sam running. Shot of band. Shot of Sam running up some weird walkway. Shot of band. running: Friends don't write letters saying they're going to kill friends. Unless the circumstances are very extenuating. Why does it have to be so extenuating? of band. Shot of Sam running up steps. Sam: Why am I running up stairs? of band. Shot of Sam hiding behind a tree and dashing out from behind the tree. Sam: Circus move!! does a somersault and keeps running. Shot of band. Sam runs in, picks up his bass, and starts to play along. Waiter beard intro on screen: Springfield, MO. Last Night" is lying on the floor, banging his drum stick against the wall. Jeff: Bang bang bang on the door. The band's on the bed, and I'm on the floor. pans to bed where Craig appears to be sleeping on top of sleeping Matt and Sam. on screen: Morning So I want to thank Donny for setting up our show last night. of Donny Tonight we're playing in Lee's Summit, Missouri at Jerry's Bait Shop and tomorrow we're playing at The Aardvark in Forth Worth, Texas. But the best thing about it is that I get to see you there! at camera pans to reveal that he's pointing to himself in the mirror How you doing? You're looking good today. Can I borrow five dollars, please? Oh, sure thing. takes some money out of his pocket and hands it to his reflection, hitting the mirror. Looks confused. at van: Pack this stuff. up sleeping mat Gotta reorganize. up pillow to reveal a Craig clone lying on the seat under it. Clone: Oh hi Matt. looks from the clone to the parking lot, where Craig is standing over the driver guy, who is lying on the ground. kicking the driver guy: Hey, gotta wake up. We gotta go. We gotta go. guy: What? Craig: We gotta go. Matt: We're gonna need a bigger van. walks up: What'd you say? Matt: Uh, there's another you here. Craig: That's not me. That's a clone. Matt: Well, we can't have a clone. There's not enough food for a clone. Craig: I'm gonna have to find an alligator pit. Clone: What are you guys talking about? Matt: An alligator pit? Where are we gonna find an alligator pit? Craig: I'll worry about it! in front of a new building walking towards doors: Come on, clone. Come on. Clone: What? Where are we going? some kind of store. Shot of a huge fish tank, shot of a tank with some turtles. Clone: Cool! Fishing store! But why are we in a fishing store? sighs. of alligator in a big open tank with sides that people can look over. walks up to edge of alligator tank. Clone: It's just an alligator pit. Why are you... pushes the clone. Clone: Whoaaaaaaa! of alligator eating turns and walks away quickly. (ding) Waiter video game outro half-walks/half-runs away from the store. Sam walks out behind him. Sam: It's the worst bass guitar store ever. off running tilts up to show a logo above the store's name that says "Bass Pro Shops." Recurring themes tour video, Driftless Pony Club, clone, alligator pit Wink Isambard Dexter Guests Donny, Matt, Sam, Jeff, driver guy